In recent years, various automated driving features, such as adaptive cruise control and lane keeping, have become more commonly available on automobiles. Additional automated driving features are expected to become available in the near future. Despite their availability, many automated driving features are not offered as standard equipment on most vehicles. Vehicle dealers may promote automated driving features that are available as optional equipment on a vehicle. Consumers can learn about automated driving features through personal research, online or print reviews, and/or by word of mouth.